This invention generally pertains to a cabinet for housing canisters of chemicals.
Cabinets for housing canisters of chemicals are well known. Many of these cabinets include valves and weldments which handle the chemicals during dispensing of the chemicals. Likewise, the canisters often have weldments and/or valves attached thereto. Previous cabinets had holes at the base for in-flow of air and an exhaust port out the top. There are continued efforts to improve these cabinets.